


puppy-dog eyes

by positivelyglowing



Series: Spideychelle One-Shots, Prompts, and Requests [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyglowing/pseuds/positivelyglowing
Summary: "MJ pauses thoughtfully, holding Arlo away for a moment, lips pursing in mock-contemplation as she looks between her boyfriend and the pup. Same chocolate brown, puppy-dog eyes—one literal and one figurative—the same happy-go-lucky energy, the same pure soul.The same need for constant love and affection."In which Peter Parker has finally met his match.





	puppy-dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another tumblr prompt for some jealous spideychelle i got from a wonderful anon approximately a million years ago
> 
> It's super super brief, but very very sweet!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I’m definitely a cat person,” MJ starts, her tone light, a smile tugging up at the corners of her mouth as she leans down. “But this might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Arlo—her neighbor’s new pitbull puppy that she’s been entrusted to babysit—yaps happily as Michelle takes him into her arms, wriggling in her grasp as he tries desperately to lick her face.

Peter can’t help his playful grin. “I thought you said I was?”

“That was said in a moment of weakness.” She glares.

“But you still said it,” he teases.

MJ pauses thoughtfully, holding Arlo away for a moment, lips pursing in mock-contemplation as she looks between her boyfriend and the pup. Same chocolate brown, puppy-dog eyes—one literal and one figurative—the same happy-go-lucky energy, the same pure soul.

The same need for constant love and affection.

“Okay, well you’re a close second,” she deadpans, nodding firmly.

Peter deflates only slightly, but it’s nearly impossible to miss his slight pout.

Michelle has to laugh. “I mean, come on Pete,” she holds Arlo out to him, Simba-ing the pup a la The Lion King. “Do you see this face? It’s no contest.”

And honestly, she has a point. It’s a pretty darn cute puppy. Peter can’t argue that. “I don’t know…” He trails off, watching longingly—okay, so it might be a little bit pathetic—as Michelle hugs the small puppy, planting a gentle kiss on the top of it’s head.

“And he smells like brand new life. It’s amazing.”

MJ’s only ever that soft when they’re alone, and he’s come to really treasure those moments.

She eyes him suspiciously, a half-grin plastered on her face. “Are you seriously jealous?”

“What?!” Peter practically yelps, voice raising an octave. “No!” He laughs, folding his arms across his chest as he vehemently shakes his head.

She quirks a brow at him. She doesn’t buy it. “Dude, it’s a puppy.”

“Shut up! I’m not jealous!”

“Kinda sounds like you are.”

Peter groans in exasperation at her relentless teasing, dramatically flopping onto the couch, hiding his face under the crook of his elbow, letting out a muffled, “I’m not!”

MJ lets out a hearty laugh, one that only comes out when she’s around Peter. “Okay, okay, you drama queen,” She moves to sit next to him, gently placing Arlo on the hardwood floors below.

He looks up at her, big brown eyes pleading, comically wide and a little bit wistful.

She can only take so much of it before she cracks. “Jeez, okay, I take it back.”

Peter sits up, smiling. “Wait, so I’m still number one?”

He really is the human embodiment of a golden retriever.

She huffs, unable to hide the flicker of amusement behind her eyes as she tries her best to glare. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

The triumphant, beaming smile that appears on his face only lasts for a moment, before it fades, and he nods calmly, attempting nonchalance. “Cool,” he says, toning back his excitement, though the air still seems to vibrate around him.

MJ reaches out, ruffling his hair before rising from the couch. “Come on, boy. Let’s take him on a walk,” her voice trails off as she leaves the room to find the leash.

“‘Kay,” Peter calls back.

“I was talking to Arlo.”

It’s Peter’s turn to laugh, shaking his head. He shifts his attention to the puppy at his feet. Arlo paws at his jeans, head tilting perfectly as he stares back up at the boy, a quiet  _boof_  escaping his small body.

Maybe MJ was onto something here.

Peter relents, picking up the pitbull and holding him close, unable to stop himself from petting the baby-soft fur as he takes in a deep breath. She was right; there really was nothing like that new-puppy smell.

He tries his absolute to fight the smile as Arlo twists back, licking at his face, but it’s a futile effort. 

“Okay, okay,” Peter mumbles softly to the puppy. “You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @spiderman-homecomeme or on twitter @smhomecomeme!


End file.
